


Rescuing Andromeda

by lakesinstillness



Category: BUCK-TICK, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: But it's funny, Cats, Reunions, everyone is mean, trust me this is a comedy guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Imai is an OT5. Jaejoong is an Acchanchanchan.After meeting at a party, they work together to make each other's dreams come true.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rescuing Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Since DBSK/JYJ fans make a big deal out of who you stan and all that and since Yoochun is well, controversial to say the least, I feel like I need to be transparent and say I'm an OT4. That being said, all 5 members of DB5K will be in this fic, because Imai IS an OT5 here.
> 
> But overall this fic is meant to be funny and not that deep so I hope everyone can just have some laughs lol

While in Japan for Hyde’s birthday, Gackt decided to hold a party of his own. He invited almost everybody, mainly because he _knew_ everybody and it had been a while since he had seen a lot of his friends in Japan, except for his usual crowd. All of BUCK-TICK got invitations for this party, but since it was so short notice only Imai was able to attend. He didn’t expect it to be that interesting; he would probably just find some people who he was friends with, have a few drinks, maybe take some pictures with Yoshiki or Die, and that would be the end of it.

He thought it would go that way, until he saw him. He had seen photos of him hanging out with Gackt recently, so it didn’t come as a surprise that he was invited to the party, but Imai never expected to meet him in person. So, he just looked at the other man for a moment, making sure it was really him. His hair was dyed grey--just as it had been in any picture on his Instagram at the moment--and he was covered in designer from head to toe. But more importantly, he was Kim Jaejoong, and he was _beautiful_.

Imai had been a member of Bigeast, Tohoshinki’s fanclub, since he first became a fan of the group in 2008. Although his favorite member was Changmin, Jaejoong had been a close second. He was talented, beautiful, charming--there was nothing not to love about the pop group’s lead vocalist. But of course, all legends come to an end, and the departure of Jaejoong, Yoochun, and Junsu from Tohoshinki left him feeling heartbroken but also excited to see what they had planned for the future. He wrote a song about his feelings about the split, named for one of Tohoshinki’s most iconic and emotional ballads, and referencing Andromeda--Cassiopeia’s daughter--to represent the band’s future.

He continued to be a fan of Tohoshinki up until now, even if he had periods where he wasn’t as interested. And, of course, he loved Jaejoong’s music, especially his rock albums. But what he really wanted, what he really dreamed of, was a reunion. He knew as they moved further into the future, reality would also move further away from that dream, but it was still what he hoped for.  
And now, here was one of The Five, in front of him.

Although Imai had this dream, he ultimately knew it was just a dream, so his only motivation for going to speak to Jaejoong was purely to meet one of his favorite musicians, and tell him how much he was a fan. Hell, maybe he could even get Jaejoong featured on Parade IV.

“Jaejoong,” he said to get the other man’s attention.

Jaejoong looked at him and smiled. “Oh, aren’t you Imai Hisashi from BUCK-TICK?”

Imai couldn’t help but smile after hearing that question. Jaejoong, one of his faves, knew him. Still, he tried to play it cool. He was much older than Jaejoong, and didn’t want to embarass himself by acting like a teenager. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Before Imai got a chance to tell Jaejoong about how much of a fan he was, Jaejoong continued. Not that Imai minded watching Jaejoong speak to him. He was just as pretty, if not prettier, in person, and Imai loved his speaking voice. “I’m a huge fan of you guys actually! I own some of your albums, and I’ve been meaning to go to a live for the longest time.”

“You don’t say? I was just coming to tell you how much of a fan of yours I am. I’ve been a fan since _T_ , and I love your work as a solo artist.”

“Oh, it’s such an honor to hear that! Which of my albums is your favorite?”

Considering Jaejoong’s shift in genre, Imai kind of felt bad about being honest, but he wasn’t just going to lie to him. “Uh, _WWW_.”

“Oh! I get that a lot, actually. But anyways, I have to talk to you about BUCK-TICK. Because I love you guys so much! God, I remember, way back in the day, I kinda wanted to look like Atsushi when I was older. I mean, his hair was beautiful. But long hair like that isn’t that common in the kpop world, so I never really got to try it. It seems like hell anyways, though. Like, I already have two cats shedding all over the place, I don’t need more hair to clean up. Oh, and his vocals. He’s so talented! And his,” Jaejoong paused for a moment, giving Imai time to realize his fave was an Acchanchanchan, “uh, sex appeal. I wanted to imitate it so badly. That’s why back in the WWW days I was shirtless all the time. But then I realized that wasn’t me. I’d much rather watch musicians behave that way onstage than do it myself. But God, he’s so beautiful.”

Imai didn’t believe in God, but he still thanked Him when Jaejoong finished speaking. “I-I’m glad you like BUCK-TICK.”

“And I’m glad you like me! Hey, do you think there’s any way you could help me meet Atsushi?”

Imai really hoped he would ask to be featured on Parade IV, but he was still willing to entertain this--for a price. “I could, but I have a request for you too. One that, admittedly, is harder for you to fulfill, but it’s one of my dreams and you’re the one chance I’ve got.”

“Sure thing! What do you need, Imai?”

“If you want to meet Atsushi, I’m gonna need you to get the band back together.”

As soon as the words came out of Imai’s mouth, Jaejoong knew they couldn’t talk about this where anyone could hear them. His years of dealing with sasaengs and the media taught him that the walls have ears, but he hoped his car would be safe. Still, was Imai serious with this?

Once they got in the car, Jaejoong needed to make sure. “Imai, you’re really asking me to reunite Tohoshinki? Like, as five?” Imai nodded. “But I don’t even know if such a thing is possible. Their agency doesn’t want us interacting with them, and my agency wouldn’t be happy with me interacting with them--or Yoochun, for that matter. How could we even manage to make a reunion happen with both our companies and the media against that?”

“I never said that it had to be a public, official reunion. But a private concert, just for me? Maybe even some collaborations between you five and BUCK-TICK? It would be… such a good experience.”

Jaejoong sighed. He had just met Imai that night, and didn’t want to be vulnerable in front of him, but he also really wanted to meet Atsushi. And even though they had just met, and this man was asking the world of him, he trusted him for some reason? “Okay, listen. I get that we could do it privately, but even if the relationships written on paper didn’t prevent a meeting like that, the relationships written in here,” Jaejoong pointed as his heart, feeling so cliche as he did it, “would. Imai, the only member I have regular contact with right now is Junsu. I’ve considered trying to mend things with… one of them before, but still. It’s not easy to just ignore everything that’s happened and beg those guys to perform with me just because I would like to meet someone I used to idolize.”

“Okay, I guess you don’t want to meet Atsushi enough then.” Imai moved to get out of the passenger seat of the car.

“Okay, fine! I’ll do it!”

Imai smiled. “I hoped you’d say that.” He went to exit the car again. “Let’s meet up tomorrow and figure out how we’re going to go about this. We need to act fast, since Junsu’s musical is starting up soon.” Jaejoong found it so hard to believe that this bandmate of a man he looked up to had kept up with their schedules for this long. He even knew about Dracula.

“Okay! See you tomorrow, at my place!”

On the drive home, Jaejoong questioned what he had agreed to. He was really going to have to talk to Yoochun, Changmin, and Yunho for the first time in what seemed like forever. And just to meet some celebrity who he liked over a decade ago! It seemed absurd, but still, Jaejoong felt like his motivation wasn’t purely to meet Atsushi. He had always wished for some sort of closure. He got a chance to have something close to that, almost five years ago, with Yunho in the military. But still, he wasn’t satisfied with it, and maybe, just maybe, there really was a chance that they could become friends again.


End file.
